


Welcome Mat

by VergofTowels



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergofTowels/pseuds/VergofTowels
Summary: Written for prompt: "During their high school days, Prompto keeps hanging out at Noct's place until it's too late to go home and he may as well stay the night, he can just borrow Noct's uniform for tomorrow, whoops he hasn't been home for a week."Prompto keeps staying over.  Then he has some feelings.  Things get resolved.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On the kink meme: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1391560#cmt1391560
> 
> Warning: This prompt fill is rated T; the Kink Meme is all over the place, so watch out.

"Your place is a mess again," says Ignis, in that tone he uses when he's especially aggrieved. He puts the groceries down on the counter with more force than strictly necessary. "Have you taken out the recycling at all this month?"  
  
"Hello to you, too," Noctis says, looking up from where he's flopped on the couch. He sets his jaw stubbornly, but he doesn't _really_ want to fight with Ignis right now, so he reluctantly gets up to help put food away. "It's fine. I'll get it tomorrow."  
  
Ignis sniffs disdainfully. "You always say that. When are you going to learn some responsibility? I thought you moving out was supposed to teach you something about independence." He puts a bag of mixed vegetables into the crisper drawer and glares at Noct with a "you had better eat these" expression.  
  
"Ugh, lay off," Noctis sighs. "I said I would do it." He puts away the bread. "Why are you so pissy tonight? Finals?"  
  
"I'd appreciate it if you not use that kind of language, _Your Highness_ ," Ignis snaps. "In any case, I just wish you would do a little more to pick up after- Is that your laundry? _Again?_ " The bag of clothes is sitting outside the bedroom door, bulging. "Didn't we _just_ send it out?" Ignis looks less angry now than baffled. "What do you keep _doing_ to your uniforms?"  
  
"Nothing," says Noctis, a tad defensively. "It's not like they're super dirty. But I keep lending them to Prompto, so I keep running out of clean ones..."  
  
Ignis blinks and then shakes his head. "And why exactly are you doing that?"  
  
Noctis shrugs. "Well, he can't just keep wearing the same one over and over," he says, as if this is obvious.  
  
Ignis frowns. "I don't-"  
  
There's a noise from the bedroom and both of them look over in time to see the door opening cautiously and Prompto peeking around the door frame. His hair, usually neatly styled, is mussed, and he looks sleepy. He's wearing his uniform slacks and a white undershirt, and his feet are bare. "Um, hi Ignis," he says, and smiles nervously. He's still shy around the royal side of Noctis's sphere.  
  
"Hey, did we wake you up?" asks Noct. "Your hair looks stupid."  
  
Prompto flushes and immediately tries to smooth down the rogue strands. "No it doesn't!"  
  
"Hello Prompto," says Ignis, even more confused. "Are you staying for dinner?" He definitely bought enough salmon to accommodate another place setting, but he hadn't been planning on it.  
  
Prompto shrugs awkwardly. "Um, if you don't mind?"  
  
"He's staying over," says Noctis, grabbing the last of the groceries and shoving them in a drawer. He starts to get out the plates after that. "We were studying, but he fell asleep, so he might as well, right?" He smiles at Prompto, just a little, and Ignis relents. It's so rare to see Noctis smile about anything.  
  
"Very well." Still, he gives the two of them an assessing look. "Do you like salmon, Prompto?"  
  
"Oh, I'll eat anything! Thanks!" Prompto scurries to get the cutlery. He knows where everything is in Noctis's kitchen, Ignis notes.  
  
"Go put on a T-shirt and stuff," Noctis says, and he reaches out to mess up Prompto's hair again. "And chill. Ignis isn't going to bite you."  
  
"R-right." Prompto shrugs again and then hides in the bedroom, only coming out when the food is ready. He looks comfortable dressed in Noctis's clothes, and Noctis doesn't seem to mind. Of course, he has no lack of things to wear as the prince and buys new T-shirts whenever he gets bored of the old ones... but it's still odd for Ignis to see how close they are. Well, perhaps it's fine then if Prompto keeps staying over.  
  
Over dinner, the conversation is a little stilted, but Ignis certainly doesn't mind the genuine compliments Prompto throws his way. Noct is as sullen as ever... or maybe just tired. Ignis can't be sure these days. He takes the laundry with him when he leaves, as Noctis and Prompto start up some game in the living room. "I'll be back on Friday," he says. "Don't stay up too late."  
  
"You worry too much," says Noctis, "but we won't. Thanks."  
  
"Thanks for dinner!" Prompto says with a grin.  
  
Ignis nods and takes his leave, trying to ignore the slight concern that's growing in his mind.

\---

"I don't think Ignis likes me." It's dark in Noctis's bedroom, but for a few slivers of light decorating the wall, Insomnia's night life peeping in under the shades. Prompto stares at them until he's lost his night vision and everything becomes indistinct. He feels Noctis turn behind him and suddenly Noct's breath is on his neck. He hopes his blush is also concealed by the darkness.  
  
"What do you mean? He likes you fine." Noctis yawns and pats Prompto's hip. "He's like that with everyone. Plus, I think he's worried about his tests and stuff..." His voice trails off into a somnolent sigh. It's past 1 o'clock and they should be asleep. Noctis is going to be unconscious during first period tomorrow... and maybe second as well. Still, Prompto feels compelled to say what's on his mind, however haltingly.  
  
"He doesn't seem to to like me staying over so much." He knows he does it a lot. Maybe too much. Maybe he should stop. It looks bad, doesn't it? Now that he thinks about it? He's wearing Noctis's clothes and eating his food. People at school already laugh and say to him he's trying to get a leg up on life, hanging out with the prince. Is that how Ignis feels, too?  
  
"'S fine," Noctis says, oblivious to Prompto's racing thoughts. He pats his friend's hip again, then drapes an arm over his middle. "Go t'sleep."  
  
"What if it's not fine?" Prompto asks, but he gets no answer except a soft snore. He bites his lip and stares at the wall and tries to relax. Sleep doesn't come easily, even with Noctis's warm weight against his back.  
  
\---  
  
He tries to cut down on the time he spends at Noctis's apartment, but it's hard. So much of what they do involves heading over there after school. It's where they study, it's where they hang out, it's where Noctis wants to be when he's not working or at school or compelled to attend some royal function or another. Prompto doesn't have any reasonable objections. There's not a lot to do at his own house; he just has his workout stuff, no games really, or not the newest consoles. Not to mention it's farther from the city center, so they can't even walk to Denny's when they want an artery-clogging midnight snack.  
  
It's weird though, he realizes it now, so the next Friday, after another dinner enduring Ignis's sidelong glances, he decides to buck up. Noctis is already setting up the Playstation, but Prompto picks up his schoolbag instead of a controller. "Uh, hey," he says. "It's getting kind of late, so I should probably head for the train."  
  
Noctis pauses after sliding in the disc for Castle Quest. "I thought you were staying over? Tomorrow's the weekend. We can sleep in and get breakfast at Nero's."  
  
"Uh, yeah." Prompto shrugs. "I have some stuff to do at home."  
  
"Tonight?" Noctis scratches the back of his head. "Weren't we going to try for level 50?"  
  
Prompto bites his lip. "Yeah, but I have to go do... stuff." This feels so awkward and terrible. He hates lying to Noctis, and he knows he's horrible at it, but he can't get it out of his mind that he's intruding. He's been staying over every night for over a week...  
  
Noctis looks at the game console and then turns it off. "Okay, if you've got stuff to do." He stands up. "That's cool." He seems put out, and Prompto doesn't blame him, but then he lights up again. "Hey, I could drive you if you want?"  
  
Prompto grimaces a little. Noctis just got his license, and even though he has a _very_ nice car which they have both posed with numerous times, his driving has made Prompto feel sick 100% of the time. "That's okay, man. I'm fine with the train."  
  
Noctis sighs. "Suit yourself." He's back to looking down, and he doesn't walk Prompto to the door. He does call out from the couch before Prompto leaves, though. "Text me tomorrow whenever you get your stuff done. I want to get to level 50 before they release the special event."  
  
"Yeah, I will," says Prompto, and he means it. But he stills feels weird as he heads out to his empty house and goes to bed alone.

\---

"Prompto's being strange," Noctis says, annoyed and concerned all at once. He folds a buttoned shirt in half and chucks in onto the pile. Ignis picks it up and brushes it out, then puts it on a hanger. They're putting away the laundry in Noctis's room, after the prince deigned to do it himself for once.  
  
"What do you mean? Give that to me, it's in want of ironing."  
  
"I think he's mad at me, but I don't know what I did!" Noctis scowls and throws another shirt down. This, then, is perhaps why the prince has been in such a bad mood all week.  
  
"Did you have a fight?" Ignis picks up a black towel and folds it neatly, then pauses and squints down at it. At the bottom hem is a large embroidered "HIS" in red thread. When he looks at the next one to be put away, he finds that it's white, with a blue "HERS" in the same place. "Where did you get _these?_ "  
  
"What?" Noctis turns his frown on the towels. "Oh. From Gladio." Ignis's expression is unreadable. "The white one's Prompto's." Noctis sighs. "Except he hasn't used it in forever, since he never comes over anymore!"  
  
Ignis decides to ignore the towels and just puts them with the blankets to be left in the linen closet. "Wasn't he just here two days ago?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's the first time in _days._ " Noctis huffs. "Yesterday he went _home_ after school. _Why?_ "  
  
Ignis rolls his eyes. "Well, perhaps his family actually wants to see him every now and then, don't you think? You can't possibly monopolize every moment, even if you are a royal pain in the butt."  
  
Noctis looks unsure. "I mean, maybe? But he didn't say his parents were going to be there. Usually he tells me. I'm pretty sure they're still in Altissia on business." The laundry's finally done, and he kicks the empty hamper back to its corner. "He told me they wouldn't be back for like, another two months."  
  
"Two _months?"_ Ignis looks alarmed. "Are they always gone like that?"  
  
"Um, yeah?" Noctis shrugs. "Ever since I've known him. Maybe he just wants to start working out more?" He sighs. "I guess I won't bother him if he's pissed at me... I wish he would say something, though."  
  
"Language," says Ignis on reflex, and hangs up the last shirt. He thinks for a moment, sorting through various options. Finally, he makes a decision, though he's not completely happy with it. "Do you want to go to Insomnia Pizzeria for dinner?"  
  
Noctis looks up from his phone, raising an eyebrow. "Even if you bribe me, I'm not going to that royal cheese tasting or whatever."  
  
"It's not a bribe. I just thought it might be nice to change it up." Noctis still looks unsure, so Ignis gives him one last push. "You can drive."  
  
Noctis puts his phone away. "Okay, let's go. Can I drive your car?"  
  
"No." Ignis goes for the door, turning out the bedroom light on the way, ignoring Noctis's groan of disappointment. "I think we'll still avoid the rush if we make one stop..."  
  
Noctis sighs. "I knew you were using me. Where are we going? The tailor?"  
  
Ignis shakes his head. "I had thought rather that we might pick up Prompto on the way. He likes pizza, too, doesn't he?"  
  
Noct shrugs. "Yeah. He really will eat pretty much anything. But he's mad at me."  
  
"Then pizza should help assuage him," Ignis declares, and shoos Noctis out of the apartment.

\---

Prompto looks nervous again, sitting in the plastic booth at the pizzeria across from Ignis and Noctis. The atmosphere is somehow strained despite the cheery red and white interior, the wafting aromas of pepperoni and grease, and the excited screaming of a busload of small children seated nearby. It's been ages since Prompto came here, since it's a fair distance from the train stations, but even the thought of once again tasting the cheesy goodness before him doesn't really calm him down.  
  
Noctis is the first one to pull a slice from the large pizza between them, and he starts eating it with gusto, ignoring the grease dripping at his wrist. Ignis tuts. Prompto hesitantly takes his own slice. This feels like a job interview or something...  
  
"Thanks for the food?" he says, hating how his voice sounds right now. "I mean, you didn't have to. I can pay for half."  
  
Noctis looks at him like he's grown three heads. "We're the ones who dragged you here," he says. "Plus, when have I ever made you pay for food?"  
  
"Well," says Prompto, glancing at Ignis in embarrassment, "you don't... but I could." He definitely makes enough at the corner store to chip in once and a while, even if most of it is going toward a camera.  
  
"It's _fine_ ," says Noctis. "What else am I gonna spend my allowance on, anyway?" Besides games, clothes, books, snacks... whatever he wants, really.  
  
"Right," says Prompto, and he bites his pizza. It tastes like how he remembers it, but the grease is kind of off-putting now. He'll have to remember to do some extra reps to work it off. It's good, though.  
  
Ignis sighs. "Prompto..." He looks pained. "I apologize. I seem to be making you nervous again. It's not my intention."  
  
Prompto flushes deeply. "No! No, I'm fine. It's fine. Sorry." He puts down his food again. "You didn't do anything." This is so difficult. He _is_ kind of afraid of Ignis. Ignis is only 19, but he's almost done with college and he has his life together. He knows what he's supposed to do, and he's close with Noct in a way that Prompto only dreams about. Also, he's terrified the Crown will find out about his feelings for the prince and prevent them from seeing each other. It's been hard enough these past few weeks saying goodbye at the school gate.  
  
"I want us to be friends," says Ignis, and then yelps a little as Noctis kicks him under the table. "Noct!"  
  
"God, you're so awkward." Noctis sighs.  
  
Prompto is pretty sure Ignis is the least awkward person he's ever met, but sure, let's go with that. "We... can be friends, if you want to?" Prompto says, to stop them from fighting. "I'd like that..." He would. Even if it means his feelings might become more obvious. He wants to fit in with Noctis's life.  
  
Ignis rubs his ankle, but smiles at Prompto, and it seems genuine. "Good, I'm glad. How about you come back to Noctis's place tonight, then? I can do some baking." He realizes a moment later that Prompto might be conscious about his figure. Noct had mentioned working out, hadn't he? "Or I could make smoothies?"  
  
"So good," Noctis supplies, helpfully. He looks at Prompto kind of hopefully. "I mean, if you're still piss- angry, you don't have to."  
  
Prompto blinks. "I'm not mad at you? Why? Did we fight and I didn't notice? Sorry..." Sometimes it's hard even for him to determine Noctis's moods.  
  
"No, you just haven't been coming over at all, so I thought you were." Noctis nudges his foot. "If you're not mad, come back."  
  
Prompto blushes. "Thought I was intruding..." he mumbles.  
  
"Well, you're not." Noctis grabs another slice of pizza. "So how about it?"  
  
"The more the merrier," Ignis adds, still looking apologetic.  
  
"Also, Gladio brought us mugs," says Noctis through a mouthful of dough. "And you have to pick which one you want. 'World's Best Chocobo' or 'World's Best Chocobo Rider.'"  
  
Ignis chokes violently on his coffee and Noctis, startled, starts to pat him on the back. Prompto's blush is darker than ever, but he smiles a little, too.  
  
"Okay," he says, and when the pizza is gone, he goes back with them.

\---

"What are you doing?" Noctis asks, voice rough with sleep. He's got a blanket draped around his shoulders but is otherwise naked. The hickeys on his thighs stand out against his pale skin and Prompto has to look away lest he get distracted.  
  
"Decorating," he says, draping a streamer around the backs of their kitchen chairs. He's been up for a little while already and the apartment is covered in cheap but colorful bunting. There are balloons in the living room, drifting aimlessly in the slight draft created by the central heating. Prompto looks very pleased with himself.  
  
"I thought we were gonna do it later," Noctis moans, rubbing his eyes. "Come back to bed."  
  
Prompto laughs. "It _is_ later. It's almost 3, sleeping beauty. We have to go pick up the cake. And Gladio is going to be bringing over the booze soon, too." He unfurls the last touch and starts fixing it to the wall with sticky tack: a large banner he hand-painted reading "Happy 21st, Ignis!"  
  
Noctis sighs. "All right, sure." He wanders out of the bedroom and over to the fridge to get himself an iced coffee. On the way there, his eyes are drawn to another addition to their decor, this one less flashy. He pokes it with his toes.  
  
Prompto looks over and shrugs, ears pink. "I picked that up, too. It was on sale, and I saw it and thought, well, it's going to be snowing soon, and we kind of got mud all over last year, so why not?" He's babbling, just a little. But Noctis smiles.  
  
"I like it," he says. He likes the feeling of the weave under his feet, and it's true, they do need somewhere to put their boots. More than that, though, he likes the sentiment.  It's a doormat for their space, bright and warm, that says "Welcome Home."


End file.
